Confession of the Salamander
by 700guns
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the most sex addictive (Though a virgin), lovable?, flamboyant gay in all Magnolia and he got a thing with homophobes, especially Gajeel Redfox. Join him and his friends namely: Gray and Freed making there hot dream men fall heads to hills…or maybe the other way around. Yaoi, please do not read if you don t like.
1. Meeting the Jocks

**Title**: The Confession of the Salamander

**Written by**: 700guns

**Anime**: Fairy Tail

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: What if one day Natsu confesses to the boy he really liked named Gajeel who happens to be one of the meanest, roughest and maybe hottest jock in school, but he was given the title "The homophobic Killer". What will happen to Natsu? Why the heck he is in love with a homophobe?

**Author´s Note**: Hai Hai! Well anyways, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Naikaiyuki for clearly inspiring to write again another fan fic :D His or her fan fic named Dog was the reason why this fan fic was born. So I highly suggest that please read it! It´s truly a wonderful story that made me crazy, I mean literally haha.

Anyways please comment for the improvement of the fan

* * *

**Chapter One**: Meeting the Jocks

* * *

"Gajeel I have to confess something." The pink-haired boy nodded as he waited for the rough jock to reply.

"What´s that?" He asked without interest. Giving more importance to the locker, which he was, arranging his things for the moment, not looking to the pink-haired boy even one bit.

"I am in loved you, Gajeel Redfox."

"Are you gay by any chance?" He slams the door of his locker HARD.

* * *

"Hey Natsu are you listening to me?" Asked by a black haired boy who was little annoyed to the pink-haired boy.

"Shhhhh. Be quite Gray or else where going to be caught by them" Natsu whispered as he continued to stare at the door of the showering room.

"And why I am here?"

Annoyed. Natsu gave Gray a glare. "Shut up!" He whispered loudly to the ears of Gray.

"Okay okay easy their buddy."

"I will after I see Gajeel´s HOT body" He empathized the word HOT consciously. He been gaga about Gajeel since the first time he saw him. Till now, his undying love to him hasn´t slowed down.

"Man, you're going to be killed if he ever caught you peeking." Gray sighted as he sat at the floor leaning against the lockers and crossed his arms.

"I´m looking forward to that day" The pink-haired boy said sarcastically.

Minutes later the doors flew open as the school´s football players entered the locker room. Among the players Gajeel, Laxus and Bixslow were the only persons who are butt naked.

Natsu literally drooled all over the floor as he tried to peek at the large body of Gajeel who was still butt naked wiping his aching body _slowly _as another _harsh_ training ended. Thinking about the _harsh_ training they did, Natsu´s mind instantly was filled with billions or trillions of dirty thoughts about him and Gajeel doing some _harsh _training from the bed to the field. His cock was throbbing painfully as he imagines it. Natsu neglecting Gray was starting to rub his hard cock underneath his pants. And seconds later revealing it and started to pump it.

The disgusted Gray reacted. "Shit Natsu don´t jerk off in front of me!" He screamed. The scream was enough to be heard by the players.

"Who´s there?" Someone screamed he checked the lockers.

"Shit, we´ve been caught!" Gray whispered to the alarmed pinknette. "What are we going to do?" He panicked.

"It´s all your fault mister ruining-the-fun. Maybe, if you didn´t screamed if wouldn´t be caught!" Natsu was pissed at Gray.

Gray countered. "Maybe, if you didn´t JERK off in front of me, we wouldn´t be caught, fire bastard!"

"Hey whose there?" The man continued to scream and search.

"Shit we will be caught soon, if we didn´t think a plan right away"

"No worries, I have a plan" Natsu smirked king Gray uncomfortable.

* * *

"Oi Laxus there´s no one there." The man who searched reported to the head player.

"Maybe some homos, sneaked into the locker room and escaped." Laxus said while he briefs himself. He was not humiliated showing his body to his team mates, since he has a ripped six pack abs, plus his biceps and triceps are quite the package. In the homo world, he was considered as the king of the muscles. Every homo in the entire school dreams of having sex with him, wait not the entire school but the entire Fiore city´s homo. "Maybe they want to be pounded in the ass. _HARD!"_ He laughed as entire team continued dressing themselves.

"Yeah yeah, maybe they would pay a fortune just to play with our body" He was Bixslow. Second hottest jock in school, compared to Laxus´ body he was quite slim but he still has some smoking six pack abs. Not as smokin´ as Laxus but if the homos of the school rated it one to twenty. They would score it about twenty-one. But that´s no all, his secret weapon is his _Holy Rod_ or also called the Piston Launcher. It was measured between 11 to 13.5 inches. The sources were found in a local straight porn site, occasionally Bixslow appearing for money purposes. "Hahahahaha I would like to suck them this dick for a cost of 10000 gems per suck" He showed his _holy rod _fully erect in front of everybody who his in the locker, pumping it hard as he has no embarrassment since all in the room was his teammates trying to entertain them. He pumps hard by the second, until a white slippery substance erupted into the tip of his cock. He squirted 5 times before briefing himself up. "That´s nice" He said as he sat in the bench in exhaustion.

Bixslow´s action only affected Laxus and Gajeel. "Bixslow you´re disguisting!" The shouted in unison as they finished up dressing up themselves only leaving Bixslow with a stained brief.

Bislow just laughed hysterically.

"Yeah I almost forgot. You´re dating that Levy girl right?" Laxus asked as Gajeel fixed his things in his locker. "Have you taken her virginity yet?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"Ah Levy?" Gajeel checked recalled her. The girl was short and has short hair. That´s the only thing that he recalls to her, since he wasn´t really into a long time relationship and the only thing he wants to do fuck her because she was a virgin. And virgins are tight but not as tight as fags. "We broke up, after the second day, since she wanted me to wait until we got married."

"Damn, you let go a nice piece of ass." Laxus said disappointingly to Gajeel. But smiled. "Can I have her?"

"Yeah sure, whatever since she was the one who dumped me." Gajeel Redfox. Sport: Football. Position: Running Back. 40-yard dash time: 4.5 seconds. Description: Was called back into the middle school days even today as "the Homophobe Killer" as the name stated, he once almost killed 10 homos who confessed to him, thinking he was gay, thus granting the name. The worst thing that he did was burying a homo alive with a sac of salt and pepper placed in the sides of the victim. Luckily, the local neighborhood kids were able to rescue the victimized homo from eating salt and pepper to death. Gajeel was not been sued as the homo asked to pardon him saying the statement. _We were just playing hid and seek, but I fell into my man made pit hole. And unconsciously Gajeel buried me because he said that the pit was ruining the garden. _And still it was not explained why there was salt and paper with him.

He was called by the Homo´s Association Club in school as "The bad boy of the trio" because of his schisms again fags and queers. He is truly a bad boy since he has a heart of a bad boy and the _body_ of a bad boy. Being blessed by having such tall and muscular body. He became the third to complete the top three jocks. His chiseled abs by rough training gave him a big boost in the ranking and plus his scares from his face and from his body gave him more points for being a bad boy, which makes every fags and queers scream in delight even punched by Gajeel himself. Gajeel´s cock has a measurement of 12.5 inches with short trimmed pubes all over his cock encircling. The information came from the whores and Ex-GF of him.

"Hahaha Fuck that bitch waiting for M-A-R-R-I-E-D just to be fuck. She must be crazy" Bixslow laughed again as he unzipped his pants just to jack off again.

"Shut up and control urges Bixslow were going to pick up some girls later, so better restrain yourself before you drain your balls."

* * *

"How long are we staying here Natsu?" Gray whispered.

"Until they´ll leave."

"Shit I think I smell semen"

"There Jocks, it´s only natural that they jerk off in there briefs."

"Fuck you Natsu" That´s all Gray can say.


	2. Blackmailing Solves Everything

**Author´s Note**:

Hai Hai! Thanks for the follow and favorite

Anyways, if you have any suggestion if you wanna add. Please help me inspire to write more fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Blackmailing Solves Everything!

"Oi Natsu, are we really going to Freed´s house" Gray complained as they walked through the sidewalk of a local neighborhood. "It´s 10:00 pm already and Ur is gonna kill me again if I got home late and what´s more with a smell of semen hanging to my worn out body." He complained more as there walk continues.

"Were just going to give Freed´s missed assignment since he was sick today."

"On 10:00 pm!" Gray blurred.

"Come on it´s Friday today anyways." Natsu countered.

With that Gray did not complain anymore and followed the pinknette to the direction of Freed´s home.

The walk was long and silent. There walk continued until they a yellow mustang pass through them fast, which made them stop. After a few minutes later as they continue to walk the road the yellow Mustang suddenly running backward until it reaches the side of Gray. Both the pinknette and the blacknette boy looked at the window of the car. The black windowed opened slowly and revealed a handsome blond man with a scar on his face.

"Oi are you going to Freed´s house?" The man asked as the two instantaneously was petrified.

They couldn´t move an inch since they were absolutely trapped. If they ran the yellow Mustang could catch them easily not to mention the fact they would have to confront them again in school IF they successfully out-run them.

Natsu sighted and said. "Yes, where going to Freed´s house actually because of his missed homework." He giggled fakely, which made Gray clench his fist in disappoint.

"Hop in, since were all going to the same direction." The blond man said looking at the two, who was sweating a lot.

"No thanks" Gray quickly countered the offer. "It´s okay were almost there anyways hehe"

"Come on, it´s just a ride nothing to worry about." The blond man assured. "Except Bixslow."

Suddenly the nervous Gray suddenly turned paled as other windshield opened and revealing a guy who has visor like helmet.

"Yo, stripper" He greeted gray.

"H….i" Gray´s greeting began to be a little bit weird.

"Are you okay, Gray?"

"Y….eah, I think"

"Now, hop in!" Exclaimed Laxus. And the boys obeyed his command.

* * *

They hopped in the car quietly. Natsu was in front while the paled Gray was at the back. All can do was to breathe and look at in front. ´God help me´

"Oi oi, are you okay or something" Asked by the confused Bixslow latching his are into the shoulders of the boy.

"Yeah yeah, everything is okay" He smiled looking at the visor of Bixslow that was _really_ close to his face.

"Ah, okay suit yourself" He still laches his large arms into the shoulders of Gray.

"You can let go now"

"Ahh, don´t wanna I kinda like your shoulders I guess." The broader man whined.

Gray blushed.

* * *

The ride was silent as the car drove the straight road. No one moved an inch nor talk.

"So why are you going to Freed´s house?" Natsu started the conversation between the silent four, thinking that it would not harm them in anyway, it´s practically safe.

"Ah were going to pick him up"

"But Freed is sick, I think?"

"Sick? He didn´t say anything about that today he texted me every 20 mins or something. It´s not a sign of a sick person"

"Oh. Okay" Natsu made a fake smile as he look at the road. "Oh were here."

"Ahhh okay, I think that´s Gajeel here to." Laxus tried to focus in driving as the pinknette almost wetted his pants.

"Oh I see" Natsu´s hand was shaking in fear, excitement and embarrassment as the yellow Mustang parked in front of the house horizontally.

The yellow jock turned of the engines and immediately left the car, and soon followed by Bixslow who was dragging Gray by holding his hands. The pinknette breathe slowly as he left last the car.

The house was a simple Fiore style home, with an additional bonsai garden and fountains. The house was two stories with a chimney at the left side.

Laxus can before push the doorbell. Freed suddenly opened the doors and said, "WELCOME!" He smiled unknowingly that Gray and Natsu was at the back of the big jock.

"Yo, are you ready?" Laxus asked him and he smiled.

"Come in first!" Freed smiled as Laxus pass through him. He continued to smile until he saw them at the back. The cheerful smiled turned into a horrifying shocking face. "You two come here." He dragged them into a warehouse at the back of the house and locked it while giving them a horrifying glare.

* * *

"Why you HERE!" He shouted as the two of them has blank expressions in their face, especially Gray who for some reason couldn´t move an inch.

"Oh the fact that your ABSENT from school and GIVING your missed HOMEWORK KINDLY!"

"Oh yeah I remember. But what are you with them!"

"Oh hehe. Well we were just walking then su.." Before Natsu could complete what his saying, Freed cutted him of.

"Just, listen." He glared at the two boys. "If the club finds out that I´m hanging with them they will surely expelled me"

"And what are our concerns" Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"Well, If I were to be expelled from the club, you will be joining me also plus I WILL CASTERATE YOU infront of Gajeel Redfox-san before you could say….ammmm avocado" He smiled evilly as the two boys were not intimidated. "Plus I will tell him that you´re inlove with him and I promise you that he will beat you up"

"You bastard, you wouldn´t!" Natsu glared to backing Freed as he unlocks the door.

"Try me" He flipped his long silky green hair to the two boys before he got out of the warehouse.

"Sure, that´s why your so clingy to Laxus, eh?" Natsu smirked as Freed turned around into a surprise.

"What!"

"Nothing, I just said that your so_ clingy_ to you know?" Natsu smiled innocently as he turns the situation into his favor. "You know, Laxus is a homophobe too, so be careful kay?" He patted the shoulders of the immobile Freed as he pulls the quite Gray out of the warehouse. "Check mate" Natsu whispered as he proceeded into the front door.

"How did he know"

"Yo, were started to be impatient here, what took you all so long?" Asked by the blond jock.

"Ah, nothing" Natsu smiled cheerily at Laxus, as Freed almost shot a laser at the back of the pinknette.

"So, where did Freed and you meet anyways?"

"Ah long story, but I´II someday." Sipping his cup of tea.

"Sure" He smiled indirectly to Freed. "Okay, I have to go my father is going to kill me hehe"

"M…e too" Gray slowly lifted the large arms of Bixslowand stood up fastly as he went to Natsu´s side. "Well thanks guys for the r…ide!" He smiled as he hurried through the door.

"Well thanks anyways" The pinknette smiled as he proceeded into the door. "Well goodnight everyone." He opened the door.

"Yo is Laxus here?"

Natsu smiled as he unconsciously fell into the floor.


	3. May I go to Heaven

**Chapter 3:** May I go to Heaven

It´s Monday again, which means in a normal high school student terms "Fuck day!" especially between Gray and me. You know the story right?

As we walk to the crowded halls of St. Magnolia Public High School. All we can do was look directly to the hall without blinking. We didn´t exchange any words at all since we entered the school premises, it´s not pretty normal for us to be silent, especially when it´s Monday, where we or more-or-less me would scream in delight because it´s "Morning Training" for _them_. _Them_ in my terms means, JOCKS where I would instantly wake up so early just to see the jocks train and between you and me, especially Mr. I-am-mister-homophobe or also called Gajeel Redfox. But today, I´m just not in the damn mood.

"Hey" Gray called still looking over the horizon, not even looking at me. Really, I don´t know what´s his fucking problem.

"What?"

"I´m going to my first class now." He continued to stare at the hall filled with vast students making there way to class. I couldn't help but to nod to an agreement and we separated without saying a word. God were so fuck up today!

* * *

"You are all dismiss" Ms. Erza announced to the class, as many stood up and left the room with their peers.

I was the last one leaving the room for I was copying the equations and assignment that Ms. Erza gave us. Honestly, it would be better if Ms. Erza just give the assignment via email. But, she was old fashioned, believing that copying or writing something would help you understand better. I guess she right.

I left the room quietly and went to the library without even finding Gray where he was. I want to be alone for just a little bit of time, just going to focus in my studies.

I opened the door of the library and it was heaven. There´s no one there to disturb myself, just me and books.

As I sat in one of the chairs of library I tried to focus myself to work myself harder, not thinking about a goddamn thing but the equations and solutions in my notebook. I first started reading all my notes that I gathered from the class and tried to focus on that only. Usually, I would ask the help of Gray in Geometry but seeing us being so fucked up today it´s better for us to be alone for now.

After I memorized all the equations and solutions, I started answering the assignments, it´s very easy actually because all you need is to just understand the solutions and try to apply it. ´ I'm so smart huhuhu´

Between my heated pencil and my brain trying to calculate all the solution, I lost the track of time and as I looked at my watch lunch was almost over. "Shit" I muttered as I arrange my things fast in order to exit the silent library and go to my next class.

Damn, I´m not feeling that well today because of my foolishness, I bumped to the person which was the second to my _To Avoid List_ being Gajeel to be the first and next is my ex: Sting Eucliffe.

´Damn´ I whispered as I tried to escape him, but within seconds he grabbed my left wrist. Shit I hated him; from the bottom of my heart I WILL never forgive him. His face, reminded me the humiliation that he gave to me. Just…

"Hey Natsu!" He smiled warmly to me enough to puke all over him. He still doesn´t give up, that bastard.

"What!" I growled enough that it almost echoed to the almost empty halls. "Release, my WRIST now!"

"Come on Natsu!" He released it gently. "I´m just joking with you" He continued to smile at m glare to him. "Anyways, your going to chemistry class right, third floor right. Ammm Sir. Gildarts class right? That´s were I´m going too"

"What in my fucking mind, makes us friends and I thought your were in Sir. Macao´s chemistry class?"

"Na, sir. Macao told me to go to sir. Gildarts class, going to tell me something…I guess"

"Just stay away from me!"

As I tried to walk away from him, he instantly gripped my wrist, pulling me into the lockers with my books stumbling into the ground. His face was near me while my two wrist was into the lockers.

"Natsu, please I know I was such a dumbass but it´s the past" He continued to near his face into me, with our lips inches away and his breathing became more hard. I tried to escape from him but he was to strong. "Please Natsu, I´m sorry, but can we start again." God his lips are now brushing into my lips, please somebody help me!

Before his lip fully touches mine, I spited at him. I know it was kinda, stupid but I rather die than kissing him again. Within seconds he covered his face with his hands wiping away the saliva that I know he deserves it. Luckily he released my wrist, which made me little by little escape into his sight. But he instantly gripped again my left wrist now this time with more force that is actually almost bruising my almost pale skin. With some force he punched lockers at my side creating, which almost destroyed I think, from my own feeling without looking. I couldn't look at him but I know he was piss.

"I had enough!" Before he gripped his hand preparing to punch me. I know I deserve it but it was all worth it giving him the humiliation he deserves.

´May I go to heaven´ I was prepared to die anyways, seeing or feeling the impact of his punch into the lockers, there was almost 80 percent possibility that I will die of internal bleeding from the brain. At least I was able to enjoy high school.

THUD

I opened my eyes and saw sting unconscious with blood into his mouth into the floor and a black haired man with blood into his knuckles glaring at me.

All I can do is wiggled into fear and screamed.

"Dammit, I just save your ass and screaming is your going to give me, geez"


	4. I lost my virginity and homophobe

Author´s Note:

Hai Hai Alle Sammen!

So thanks again who supports this fan ficJ  
It´s so kind of you all!XD

**_Shadowdarts24_**_: Awwwww, thanks!XD Anyways I also looking forward also in how will Natsu get Gajeel fall for him from Head to hills hahahahaXD_

_Anyways about the beating…you might be surprise what will happen but for now…NO SPOILERS!;P hahaha sorry^^_

**_AE Twins_**_: Yes, Gajeel is a very abusive character in the story while Natsu is somewhat a Stalker who is only in love with Gajeel´s body. And you maybe surprise what will happen to NatsuXD Thanks anywaysJ_

**_Don´tBreakMyHeartAgain_**_: Yay Thanks! Anyways, totally Natsu and Gray are cute, because I really find them(Personally in Fanfictions or maybe in the anime) a little feminine compare to their Larger and Buffer Characters like Laxus, Gajeel, Bixslow and etc etc…_

_And don´t forget to mention Orga…_

P.S.

_Orga´s abs certainly delicious *drooling* _

**_Darkhuntressxir_**_: Ammmm, no actually Sting was the one who is the one punching but Gajeel saw them somehow and punched Sting. Anyways Thanks for the comment, review and follow. Tusen takk!XD  
_

_And don´t forget to __**Comment**__, __**Favorite**__ and __**Follow** it means a lot to the me and brings more like inspiration in writing_

_ThanksJ_

**Chapter 4**: I lost my virginity and the homophobe

_Maybe if I didn´t broke up with Sting this wouldn´t happen…_

Before I could crawled away from the man who punched Sting Eucliffe who almost

Punched me for spitting him right in the face. The large man said:

"_Dammit, I just save your ass and screaming is your going to give me, geez_"

You the feeling of that you're going to piss your pants of like crazy? Well that´s what I feel now.

I couldn´t move an inch in my position because my legs were numbed from nervousness and anxiety. I could feel my heartbeat was going faster and faster like it was going to explode in tiny pieces inside my body from the pheromones of hotness and horror of what Gajeel Redfox is emitting right now.

Come on, with that pheromones emitting from him he could attract any kind of gay within a 50 meter radius, it´s just like you were attracting gay assassins ready to be killed on sight. Especially if you´re a homophobe, which he is of coarse and the reason why he is here? Is he attracted to me? No, fat chance! Stop thinking such idiotic manner in such a terrible situation. ´It´s a life-or-death situation Natsu, focus! You didn´t made it to the top five most intelligent persons in Magnolia for thinking idiotically. I must think quickly! ´ But I couldn't. Maybe my instinct will take over or something. Nah, fat chance.

"You´re Salamder right?" He said while pulling a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it with his lighter, which appeared out of nowhere from his hand defying 4 or 3 laws of nature or something like that, for hell do I care right now, right now, but I noticed what is wearing. He was wearing his typical black wore out jeans and boots. But it was a very fit…very fit. I almost drooled.

Of coarse I focusing what he said for a second ago though…Salamder…salamder… the fuck is a salamder! Well a salamander is a common name of approximately 550 extant species of amphibians. They are typically characterized by a superficially lizard-like appearance, with slender bodies, short noses, and long tails. All known fossil salamanders and all extinct species fall under the order Caudata, while sometimes the extant species are grouped together as the Urodela. Salamanders have never more than four toes on their front legs and five on their rear legs, but some species have fewer. Their moist skin usually makes them reliant on habitats in or near water, or under some protection (e.g., moist ground), often in a wetland. Some salamander species are fully aquatic throughout life, some take to the water intermittently, and some are entirely terrestrial as adults. Unique among vertebrates, they are capable of regenerating lost limbs, as well as other body parts. Many of the members of the family Salamandridae are known as newts. I´m such a genius thinking seriously and sarcastically in this situation.

"I´m sorry, do I know you?" I denied his existence from the moment we met at Freed´s house, since if "He" I mean "Mister Homophobe" became acquaintances or "F-R-I-E-N-D-S" with me, my days in high school from living such a lavish life with Gray and Freed would fall into hell and turn it into a endless abyss of hell and purgatory, swirling into the endless limbo of vortex namely high school or in or other words for people who don´t understand poetry clearly…it´s means my high school days will be a living hell.

"Ah, you fell unconsciously into the ground when you opened the door. I was the one who returned you home." He leaned into the lockers as if he was not troubled what will happen to him and puffing his smoke in the halls; ironically besides him is a sign of no smoking area. It was kinda hot

Wait, he knows my address. Kami, surely my dad carried my into my room right? Dammit why didn´t I ask! Just relax and breath slowly, show no weakness Natsu, be like a bitch like the time you have to strip dance at Gray´s 18th birthday/Celibacy party. Kami, I remember the face of Ur and Lyon priceless and Gray who was blindfolded chained into a chair, oblivious what was happening. Haha what memory…

"Me? Hahahahaha" I laughed awkwardly, giving me a glace by Gajeel. Which made me laugh more awkwardly like SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs who taught they killed someone. Of coarse I wouldn't sit forever and wait for Gajeel to help me regain balance. So with my own strength I stood up all by myself carrying all the books, which I ignored a while ago. I accidently looked at the eyes of Gajeel, who was looking at me still leaning his back into the lockers.

Make an alibi and go…

´Sting thanks for being useful today. I will take a note that I will date you someday…or maybe after I shoved your face into a mud hole. ´

I took the fallen Sting into my shoulders, still Gajeel looked at me, with interest. As I fully balanced Sting into my left shoulders and the books my right hand I fully looked at Gajeel like the bitch I am, like beyonce singing The single ladies, with a fierce confident attitude. My head was now swirling with the lyrics of the song to keep me temporarily calmed. And I said. "Well Gajeel thank you for…ermmm helping me" my first step one of the books fell into the ground. I didn´t looked at it as if it was nothing. Unless it´s my diary…which is a very deadly weapon against me. The chance of my diary falling is…5 percent. Maybe I shouldn´t underestimate the 5 percent

"That´s why you are bullied, you act like a homo" He clearly said after he puffed his smoke and crushed the cancer stick with his bare hands throwing it into the floor´s of the hall making his exit.

´I act like a homo…shit, did he saw right through me´ I taught as I carried both the books into the same direction. I glanced a little he was gone.

´This day wouldn´t go any better´ I thought sarcastically as I carried the bastard Sting to the infirmary.

Or like tossing him _near_ the infirmary…Sounds a plan to me!

"Okay class please turn your books at page…"

"I´m here I`m here!" I opened the door quickly as Mr. Clive, a tall and muscular middle age man with an orange-slicked back hair and some stubble around his mouth to his chins, was explaining what they are were trying to do. Of coarse rather than to listen to Mr. Clives explanation, their eyes as quickly as a jet plain or maybe I over exaggerated a little, sets they're eyes in me.

Of coarse I was pretty sweaty, fatigued and very much emotional since you know. They stared at me as if it was unusual that I´m late. But it´s true, it´s my first time to be late with sweat all over my face, Mr. Clives gave me a stoic look as he stopped flipping his book at his hand.

"Natsu Dragneel, it seems you're late…too late." Mr. Clives instantly discarded the book at his hand putting it or throwing it into the crowded teachers desk. He continued. "Mind explaining why you're late and why you look like you´ve survived a massacre?"

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry I was just…"Damn I have no alibi I thought it was okay to be late remembering the people who were late in other classes and they would not have any explanation at all, just they seated quietly after they opened the door without caring the teacher is looking at him or at her.

With nothing else to loss I said I out loud, remembering the YOLO law and since, everyone at the school knew that I´m gay. I replied with calmness:

"Saved by my crush Gajeel Redfox from my Ex boyfriend Sting Eucliffe."

I said with truthfulness in every part of sentence. Even censoring the their names would change nothing since the school knew it except the trio namely: Gajeel, Bixslow and Laxus.

There was a disturbing silence flying around their room even Mr. Clives jaw opened wide. Maybe he didn´t heard the news that I was gay and I´m in-love with Gajeel Redfox(´s body respectively).

It was a good five seconds before the awful silence was broken by our most honorable student body president, Mirajane Strauss, also known as one of my closest girl friend. "Mr. Clives were wasting time. Two weeks from now is the exam and we need to study…" And she started to babble about different things until one by one the class began to noise around while Mr. Clives couldn´t even speak as if he was lectured by one of his student, which is totally right.

Mr. Clives suddenly burst out of the blue while Mirajane was still babbling. "Class be quite! And Mirajane thank you for your…ermmm speech" He rubbed his head as the noise of the class decreased drastically while Mirajane gave him a warm smile as she sat down in her chair. "And Natsu, please sit down." He added as he continued to rub his forehead.

Of coarse nodded in agreement and sat down near the desk of Mirajane. She gave me a warm smile and said: "Natsu, even though I´m the student body president you need to be careful about taking about your sexuality because not all times I´m here and it´s hard for me in my part to keep everyone quite. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, thanks anyways Mirajane. I´m going to tell Freed that you said `hi´ to him." I gleefully smile as Mirajane gave me a faint blush looking away from me because of embarrassment.

"Really?" She looked at me, still blushing, with happy dog eyes. And I smiled as an indication of yes.

I never said that Freed is gay.

"Be quite Mr. Dragneel!" Shouted by the Mr. Clives.

"Okay class don´t forget your assignments for next meeting about researching in your book about the history of bla…bla…bla" I didn´t listen about the last part of what Mr. Clives said as I was eager to leave early and take some rest.

And the bell rang.

I immediately leave the classroom without even saying goodbye to Mirajane or others. I ran into the hallways and I someone grabbed me into my shoulders and pinned me down into the lockers. I didn´t looked at him and luckily he released my shoulders.

He looked at me with mean eyes. Oh I couldn´t describe how mean his eyes were, but if I could just rate it, it would be super mean. Well not as mean and hot as Gajeel. But the thing that scares me was his body. It was like three times as big as me plus adding another ten-pound barbell. Even if you compare the built of Laxus, who was already at the peak of hotness, it was pretty small compare to this monster in front of me. He could like compress my body and put it in a small container.

"Hey, don´t know the fuck what are you with Gajeel but fag better watch out cause your going to be in a world of pain." He suddenly blurted out before I could react. He glared at me. His nose was like closing the gap between our noses. What the fuck! History is repeating itself it seems. Just fuck.

I couldn´t move an inch since I was like tearing apart from the horror. "I´m sorry I´m not gay! There some mistake here and I have no connection with Gajeel." Right, of coarse no one would admit that they're gay with a guy who is three times as large of their size plus not to mention a homophobe. Right?

"Shut up fag!" He rudely growled at me enough to be heard across the hallways but people ignored us because of shear terror he is emitting. "Anyways Gajeel said he wants to see you at the park 8:30. If you didn´t show, I like what will happen" The man left with a smirk with his cocky face.

I texted immediately Gray:

´Meet me at the school lobby like A-S-A-P´

My body was trembling.

Of coarse Gray was late for about an hour or so, it was rather unusual that Gray is ever late since the Gray I know is an "Abide-by-the-rule celibate neat freak" kind of guy. So I texted him again. Another ten minutes past he still doesn't reply nor any sight at him at the lobby. So I sighted and taking a small step to the exit that was not very far away. With slip second the door opened and revealed two persons. The first was shorted compare to the person to the other person who is clinging at him.

And it was Gray and Bixslow.

Wait

Gray and Bixslow. What the Fuck!

"Yo, Natsu-kun!" Bixslow waved as Gray was looking at the floor ready to cry.

"Hi Gray and..ermm Bixslow" I felt uncomfortable to the sight of Bixslow who was utterly happy. "Can I like borrow Gray for a second?" I smiled at him looking at his helmet like visor.

"Sure!"

And I dragged Gray to the nearest bathroom and locked it.

"Gray"

"I lost my virginity"


	5. Life and Shit

**Author´s note**: HEY! I´m Back! And I´m single and ready to mingleXD lol

Anyways super sorry I was just so copped away in life that I left this fanfiction left to rot or something. Anyways please enjoyXD

* * *

**Replies with LOVE: **

**Shadowdarts24**: Wow thanks for the compliment hahaha XD And yeah Gray is really fuck as shit hahahahaJ And with Bixslow please read this chapter somehow you could find the answersXD

**darkhuntressxir**: He is in this chapterXD

** witchprincess33**: Why thank you *gives a cookie*

**Androidyumi**: I feel your pain hahaha I do it sometimes especially in my cellphone, it´s like resetting every time I reload the internetXC J And thanksXD

**Ironfist82**: * Gives the new chapter* here you go XD

**DarkAngelAkira333**: Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeee you go

** tydolt99**: Somehow yeah, I tried my best to fix that problem in this chapter but thanks for that *gives a bottle of water*

**Vishous21**: Yeah this story loves you too also XD

** RoseLunarfang**: Thanks XD

**To all**: Review are welcomeXD

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Life and Shit…

The day had finally came…

Gray Fullbuster a.k.a the most conservative, non-loving life bastard in all Magnolia had finally his cherries popped by the greatest sex shark that ever live, well except Gajeel of coarse.

"Soooooooooo…" My head tipped. "Congrats?" I smiled, as I look into his eyes pale looking eyes as if I was a fucking idiot who could not read the atmosphere at all.

"How could not READ the fucking ATMOSPHERE, NATSU!" He paused. "MY virginity has been taken, for Kami´s sake my Fucking Virginity!" He shouted as if I could not understand what his really saying.

"Don´t Shout at me please!" I commanded him first before I continued. "First of all, how could you not be excited or happy? YOUR virginity has been taken and you realize that´s a good thing right? Because in this world V-I-R-G-I-N people tends to die earlier by 100% and that´s a true fact" I pointed out to him.

He glared at me as if I would have a death wish and of coarse I don´t. I could feel his anger surging out into his body as a form of aura or some sort. Maybe I am overreacting. I could only do is look into his eyes playfully like a dumb idiot who was not realizing that I could be killed within second. And with seconds past, I breathe slowly as he crumbled into the floor (Fyi the floor was really dirty so eww) as his tears flowed into his soft porcelain face.

As a friend who cares to every people who are close to me, except for hot jocks who I am really flirting with, went to the side of Gray and comforted him in a very friendly but not flirty manner.

"It´s okay Gray, I understand," I said calmly as I patted him weakly but clouded myself with Pride couldn´t let myself sit on that disgusting outdated high school tiles.

"Really?" He replied as he wiped his tears away using his hands.

"Yeah, you just need some nice old-fashion fucking!" I exclaimed as he suddenly cried all over again.

* * *

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

As Beyoncé sang the first chorus, I tried to imitate her hips movement like in her music video Single ladies with the completion of posing both arms in a fashionable manner in the streets going into my house. There´s nothing wrong with a guy who is clearly seen as many as gay to dance around at the streets like a mother f*cker with the exception of the conservative neighbors who tried to exorcised me when my parents were away because they believe in their screwy little religion that being gay will Kami forbid go to hell, burning ME into eternal damnation. Damn them.

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_'Cause another brother noticed me_

I rotated my hips as far as my super skinny tight jeans can reach as my left hand were flipping into the air as I stopped into one of the pavement tiles giving my left legs to pose as I used that to rotate my hips again. And BAM!

´Sexiest motherf*cker ever! ´ I thought to myself as Mr. Jones, who was one of the conservative who thought I was poses, watches me ignoring the flowers to be flood by the running water flowing in his hoes, while his eyes dilated and jaws drop from my ever sexy performance in front of him across the street.

"Hi Mr. Jones good evening!" I greeted him as I embarrassingly ran. I swear I heard him saying ´May Kami save him. ´ Or maybe I was just hearing stuff…nah whatever.

As I ran and ignored the continuous super catchy sound of Single Ladies sang by the one and only Beyoncé (I´m clearly a Little Monster fwi) I was greeted my by neighbors who are the more liberal ones (fwi again if you don´t understand liberals are the ones who understand me better than those conservative bitches). Suddenly I felt my ass was bouncing back as I ran. With another hint of embarrassment I stopped running with my ass suddenly tackled my into the ground.

Damn I need my ass to loose up…

* * *

Home

I lived in a very quite part of town which in perspective a very quite part.

Anyways my house no different the other houses situated in the same street as ours: A mansion with thousands of jewels wasted to decorate our front garden into a paradise of flowers in which neighbors from even the distant cities envy. Sounds crazy no? But it´s true.

My father grew them all together, it took like five years just to perfect the positioning of crazy exotic vines hanging in the side of our porch until the `ultimate´ (Which my father calls it) Blue Bell Tunicate* situated at the center of the our mansion´s front yard with together with other kinds of almost extinct flowers, in which I never bothered researching because it take so much time, and of coarse the maze at the back of our mansion down after the infinity swimming pool in front of the backyard, which is the biggest in the whole town.

Yeah, we´re that rich…

* * *

Anyways as entered the house as usual with the keys dangling in my purse (I hate calling it wallet because it´s manly or something) something was a bit odd. It was like the silence was engulfing the whole entire mansion. There´s something odd about this silence that I could not figure out, so I shouted:

"Igneel I´m home!" As loud as my as voice could resonate in the entire mansion echoing for five more times before my voice disappear in the background, I waited for like five more second before declaring in my mind that my father is not home. Which is weird.

I clapped my hand three times before the lights turned on automatically, secretly ever since I was born I have never turned on any lights manually because it´s too much of a hassle. And of coarse my house is as extravagant as usual except for a fact that father had changed completely the whole interior design within hours. How the f could he do that all by himself (His does work on his own independently).

Now all I can say of the theme of the house is…Modern. Yeah, it´s a bit boring thought with modern chairs, carpet, mirror, decoration and colors but the television ...damn, a 400 inch Sony Bravia hanging at left wall of the living room. I wish I could have that kind of television at my room but sucks to be me…

`What will I eat? ´ I hummed it to myself as I went directly to the kitchen, which is located at the left side of the mansion just turning at the upper left beside of the ` Grand stairscase´ as I would to call it because you can them at movies, of the living room.

As I situated myself in the kitchen, I left my bag at the very expensive marble counter carelessly as usual and opened the fridge, which is a costumed made fridge made from Italy by someone long dead but I forgot his name but he is on news when he was declared death by unknown reason by a unknown person, and saw thousands (Exaggerating) of fruits, vegetables, milk, meat (Yum), eggs, poultry and many more.

I gave myself a hard thinking what the hell I´m going to eat and for some reason the salami that was ordered directly to Denmark was going to be spoiled in a matter of days. Thinking again to myself of the thousands of kids and adult starving I forced myself to take that salami and some slices of bread bread to eat it at my room later.

After that I went directly to my room as I passed at the hall into the second floors filled with thousands of pictures of great pictures of the bosses of the mafia that my mother was working at. Yeah, my mother is like working in the criminal business as a God Father or I and sisters say it `God Mother´, a position that could be only attained if you are the leader of the group you are handling, since my mother is a very cold blooded killer since even I was a child I knew she´d be perfect for the position for the job (Fwi I heard that her group controls the whole world´s economy so by kami I would not like to piss her off because if she does, the world would sink faster than dropping a anti-matter ball into the earth´s surface which sounds ironic).

Then after series of rooms, I finally reached at my own holy land: My room.

There I opened my room as usual and clapped my hand three times before entering. It was just like an ordinary boy´s room with posters of different shenanigans with a king´s size bed, bedroom lamps, personal computer, laptop (Which I bring at school), a very small flat screen 59-inch television and other things needed my teenagers across the globe.

Yeah, I was exhausted: first My super hot ex-bf tried to punched because he forcibly kissed me and I spitted at him, then the super hot by kami Gajeel of Redfox rescued me and finally the super large jock saying that Gajeel wants to me somewhere (yeah right). And I forgot about the revelation that Gray became a sex pig…somehow I hate him because his was the first in our circle to popped his virgin cherries out, though how could I hate him right?

I jumped into my bed and opened my iPhone 5 and all I can see was: 10 missed calls and a text from Sting that his sorry, Gray´s hate mail to me, and a missed call from an unknown number. Wait what? An unknown number, strange I never gave my number except Freed and Gray clearly it must be just a wrong call or something then.

**Ring Ring Ring**

My phone vibrated and left a text from the exact unknown number that called a while ago.

_Hey this is Natsu´ number right? Well okay, I got it from Gray´s Cellphone and Gajeel asked again if you don´t remember what Elfman( The big scary man) told you at school that you should meet up with him near the bus station at 9:00 ´kay? HAHAHAHA okay and thanks anyways for the tip earlier today in using ANAL BEEDS lol love Gray´s reaction from that, hey we should be like text mates talking about doing kinky stuff to Gray HAHAHA anyways this my number you should save this number ASAP bitch:P _**-Bixslow**

…!

"OMYFUCKI*NGKAMI" I screamed like literally the FACT that Bixslow got my number is like giving me a ONE step CLOSER to having sex with Gajeel Redfox…what did I saw that name and MEET and stuff?

My eyes dilated…

* * *

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today I have never expected so much OH KAMI! How can I explained this…okay first it´s like Sting (MY hot exBf with a incredibly six pack) was punched by the incredibly God of War, Gajeel Redfox (Kami, by only writing his name makes me more horny even when the time I was giving my baby cousin a hoarse ride pushing my body back and fort made my really uncomfortable in pants) Punched the hell out of that white haired sizzling demon and saved me (Technically) Then asked my to go to a midnight date AHHHHHHHHHH (I´m just exaggerating) via text from Bixslow(One of the To die hard Trio and fwi I´m not interested at him but makes me one step closer to Gajeel´s body of coarse) and from a super big jock who even rivaled Laxus´ body. I´m super SUPER S.U.P.E.R excited because maybe he will ask me to fuck me in a dirty comfort room at the buss station or in a dark ally before reaping and killing me making me. MY life is super complete! KAMI! I should like pray to different gods to make my wish SUPER EFFECTIVE! WEEEEEEEE! Should I bring a condom…or he just prefer the super hot bareback fucking like in the old days. OF COARSE I always dusj* myself everyday like my butt is so clean that even my shit shines brighter than Rhianna´s platinum records stack all together! XD Anyways HAYYYYY! So much happening, I love my life even if my mother is still a God Father who controls the entire world´s economy (BACK OFF new world order!), father who can change the interior of the entire city within weeks, Wendy who I promise never be a slut like Lucy and my lovable oldest sister Lucy who is clearly asked my to have sex with me, which made me choke my sausage and became super slutty to the extent to send me a sex video of her and Sting doing kinky things that he should have done to me clearly. Well that´s life…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Natsu Dragneel 3_

I closed my sacred notebook and sealed it into one of my drawers before changing because I have a super sexy buttfucking (Not yet comfirmed) with Gajeel Redfox later.

`What should I wear? Hermes or Channel´ Of coarse everything must be perfect.

* * *

I left my room at exactly 8 pm where a skin tight shorts-shorts (For men) with a loosely hung t-shirt with a sign `Bitch´ printed in bold letters in front of the shirt, a pair of sandals costumed made from Austria, a leather bag from crocs and to complete my night in the city outfit, my super silky white with black stripes scarf.

I went slowly to the main kitchen, which was at the upper right corner after entering the living room so to top it all of we have two kitchens but it is connected to a super large dinning room in front of the two kitchen just a door away from the backyard.

After a few minutes later I finally reached the main kitchen and I entered surprisingly finding my mother dressed in like a modern wife. My eyes widened as I saw her and I asked myself ´Why would mother dress like a wife….WIFE!´

She noticed me with a smile while she was cooking DINNER? The f!

"Oh hi Son I was just cooking dinner" She smiled while some of her sweat glided into her cheeks.

"I´m sorry but I´m not going to eat here I´m going somewhere…" I explained to her with some of the details hidden from the sentence. Though it would be normal for us to talk casually, I mean in a very relax manner. I couldn´t do it now because A.) She´s piss B.) She´s is really piss or C.) I did something wrong that´s why she´s cooking something in the stove which appears to be some sort of delicious substance called corn soup.

"Really?" She turned around to face me with her eyes clearly shut while her smile was somewhat normal.

"Yes, I´m sorry" I bowed to her as if I let my pride crumble into her. Kami knows, why she´s piss off.

"No it´s okay, though I´m disappointed you'd be missing out dinner, oh well" She suddenly turned around and start stirring the casserole again. As if it was normal, though normally she would start throwing different kinds of knives to a dartboard with a picture of different kinds of person, which clearly pisses her off, but today she was different. Wearing a wives dress, cooking delicious food instead of ordering from different parts of the world, smiling and no hitting…weird

"So are you okay mom? You´re kind of different today, weird" I causally remarked her as I went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water which was imported from Iceland.

"Yeah, I okay dear. Your father said that I should dress more like a house wife than a God Father or something"

After hearing her reply I suddenly chocked.

"Grandeeney you know Igneel´s gay right? Or like bi. But clearly your just hearing stuff, right?" I replied to her with my eyes wide.

"First of all you need to call us MOM and DAD" She went to get a knife as stabbed it into the wooden chopping board in front of me making squealed with her eyes booing with venom enough to kill rats within ten mile radius. "And second, I know your dad is gay or bi but were still family right?" Suddenly her eyes with venom turned into a soft angelic sort of like puppy eyes.

"Yeah, whatever I guess I going now bye!"

"Natsu, I forgot if you have time you should bring that awfully handsome hunky boyfriend of yours, Sting to dinner sometimes okay" She smiled as she continued to stir the casserole.

"Grandeeney!" I shouted mildly. "I..mean MOM!" I corrected it knowingly that she could stab me in the eyes. "We broke up and I have move on, you know!" And I left fast.

* * *

I am standing in the center of the bus station as I wait for Gajeel. Truth be told I wasn´t that excited because I knew somehow deep in side in my flamboyant mind that he was going to kill me and by Kami killing me without taking out my virginity first, that would be devastating.

`It´s nine already´ I thought to myself as I peered into my iPhone discreetly into my leather bag not knowing what will happen to me as the time passes by.

I looked around the station of any hints if Gajeel was waiting for me or just looking at me deviously waiting for hint the perfect timing to attack me from behind. Sounds hot…

I waited for him for like ten minutes more as I was keeping myself busy by trying to figure out how can I get the unreleased album of Artpop without resorting to beg for mom for somehow to get that album without hurting or blackmailing Lady Gaga or her staffs into giving the album to me, I care about her duh!

Minutes later a group of boys somehow looked familiar was walking at the pedestrian lane of the buss station connecting to a local drug store, which is closed. I tried to ignore since I don´t want any trouble because I was alone and unguarded though I have a pepper spray ay my bag, but it´s purpose is somewhat a secret.

Suddenly I heard one of them whistled directly to me. I looked at them and sh*t it´s the homophobic bullies of the Saber Academy, they´ve noticed me and somehow they thought that I ´m a girl. `Damn I´m that girly.´ I whispered to myself.

They suddenly went to me casually with their noisy walk, prideful walk as if they were the kings of the streets and their somewhat manly body. So I turned around and thank kami that I was standing in a roofed part of the bus station so blanketing me with a dark veil of shadow just enough for me to be not recognize as Natsu Antonio Dragneel. Though the Antonio part was just made up.

"Hey" One of them shouted and I keep ignoring them chanting any prayers that I could know of waiting for the gods to save me in this most uncomfortable moment.

"Hey why you alone girl?" One of them suddenly touched my shoulders. "A girl who has that delectable body could be savagely raped her in this part of town" His voice has somewhat kind of bad intention vides making me chill, though how awfully thankful to him for saying such lovely compliment that I have a delectable body.

"I…p-please I´m j-just wa-waiting for someone" I am damn nervous ´if only Gajeel was here sooner´ I bite my lips as I turned around making them looked at shock.

We stared for like three seconds then suddenly a guy push me into the dirty floor of the buss station. Of coarse I was weak enough to be push around like that so technically he just extended his arms.

"Damn I that queer he fooled us!" He suddenly kicked me playfully and lucky for me the croc leather bag protected me somehow. "What crying already? Bitch stand up be a man!"

I was tearing up since they were the kind that always picked me up since pre-school days only be defended by Gray or sometimes Freed, if he was in the mood. While the one who kicked me still kicked me and occasionally slurring such awful words that I wouldn´t want to hear. Some of them threw papers from the grounfd at me while some shouted homophobic words that I understand clearly.

Yeah, all I can do was cover myself while they mock me. I cried a little bit since this was reality. I guess sometimes life is just isn´t fair ya know…

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the people as they mock me. When I first saw the shadow I thought that it was just mere illusion but now I could only smile…

Gajeel Redfox really came…

* * *

*Blue Bell Turnicate- A very very very very rare flower and very beautiful (Google it!)

*Dusj ( Don´t know the spelling)- To clean your an*l preferred by gay men before having sex (trust me, trying it for the first you need to be closer to the toilet *Yuck*)


End file.
